Lincoln de Schrödinger
by Mirage Sky
Summary: "Él era Lincoln, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era." Tras un incidente con uno de los experimentos de Lisa, las hermanas Loud tendrán que lidiar con 4 Lincolns con personalidades demasiado únicas para su gusto.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

En 1935, Erwin Schrödinger propuso un experimento en el cuál se colocaba un gato dentro de una caja con un dispositivo que de activarse liberaría un gas venenoso.

Schrödinger trataba de demostrar que tras terminar un tiempo establecido había un 50% de probabilidad de que el dispositivo no se hubiera activado y el gato seguiría vivo; o por el contrario otro 50% de haber muerto al activarse. Pero esto sólo podía ser comprobado al abrir la caja.

En base a la mecánica cuántica, esto da a entender que antes de revisar los resultados el animal en cuestión podría estar vivo y muerto a la vez, explicando la superposición de los estados en un mismo objeto.

Esta teoría trajo consigo no sólo la idea del dualismo de estado en una partícula si no también un reforzamiento sobre la evidencia de la existencia de múltiples universos donde se hallaba la diversidad de estos resultados.

Naturalmente dicho experimento nunca se llevó a cabo y sólo se mantuvo como una idea escrita….

Al menos, así fue hasta el presente.

* * *

 **'Sky, estoy de vacaciones y lo único que quiero es leer fanfics, no teoría de escuela.'**

 **Saludos lectores, como saben un año más se nos va. Y como regalo de despedida para este 2017; e igualmente de bienvenida para el 2018 les presento esta nueva historia que espero les agrade.**


	2. Capítulo 1 – Un plan maestro

**Capítulo 1 – Un plan maestro**

 _Parte 1_

'Vacaciones de verano', probablemente una de las mejores palabras que cualquier niño podría mencionar a lo largo de su vida (escolar). Si le preguntaras que otras palabras lo podrían hacer más feliz, lo más seguro es que responderían 'navidad' o 'cumpleaños'.

Pero en lo que se refería a tiempo, nada superaba este momento del año que todos esperan con impaciencia, tanto niños como algunos adultos por igual.

Lincoln Loud, un chico de cabello blanco no era la excepción, ya que para él esta era la perfecta oportunidad de no sólo relajarse del ajetreo que trae consigo la escuela, sino también el de su propio hogar. Ser el único varón y hermano de en medio de diez hermanas no es tarea fácil y lo es aún peor cuando ninguna de ellas está dispuesta a ceder, en especial si él está involucrado.

Por lo que durante estos últimos meses había planificado con tanto esfuerzo la manera de zafarse de un destino casi inevitable, ser arrastrado a cada uno de los eventos que sus hermanas asistirían a lo largo de estos meses.

Si eso llegaba a ocurrir, sería otro verano que saldría volando de sus manos y terminaría mirando al cielo, deseando que todo sólo fuera un mal sueño.

Para ello ideó, aprovechó cada oportunidad aún por más insignificante que fuera, noches en vela asegurándose de que todo estuviera en su lugar, ningún detalle que ignorar, siempre estar los suficientes pasos por delante de sus hermanas, todo para que su plan al cual aún debía darle un nombre innecesariamente largo fuese un éxito rotundo.

Y por fin había llegado el momento, Lincoln Loud demostraría al mundo el fruto de su esfuerzo… o al menos ese era el plan.

* * *

 _Parte 2_

\- "¡Lincoln, ¿dónde estás? Prometiste que me acompañarías a mi juego de baseball esta tarde." Gritaba una chica castaña llevando un uniforme deportivo rojo y blanco con un gran número 1 sobre el pecho mientras corría de un cuarto a otro.

\- "Debes estar jugando, entiendes", decía otra chica castaña de camisa blanca y falda amarilla con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. "Lincoln, tiene que ayudarme con una fiesta de cumpleaños en una hora".

\- "Linky, sí sales y vienes conmigo prometo darte unos dulces al rato." Dijo la chica rubia que no se daba cuenta del impacto que era la frase si era escuchado por un tercero que desconocía por completo la situación.

La cantidad de pasos y gritos que se escuchaban por toda la residencia Loud eran suficientes para llamar a la policía si ibas caminando por el lugar, pero para los vecinos de la avenida Franklin tal escándalo era tan natural que el inmediato silencio sería un augurio de malos sucesos.

Pero en cuanto al chico en cuestión, se hallaba escondido dentro de los ductos de ventilación con la esperanza de no ser encontrado.

'¿Por qué está sucediendo esto?' Pensaba el chico. 'No pasó un solo segundo cuando llegué a la casa, cielos, sólo abrí la puerta y todo este escándalo comenzó como una avalancha.'

Al terminar la escuela, Lincoln se había dirigido a su casa rápidamente para recoger sus cosas y ejecutar su plan maestro, pero al llegar fue recibido por los gritos de sus hermanas que lo buscaban.

Al parecer, él no fue el único en hacer un plan para este día y asumiendo que ese no era el caso, el capricho de sus hermanas o el de cualquier mujer es digno de temer aun para un chico que ha vivido 11 años rodeado de chicas.

\- "Tal vez si explico la situación me dejen libre…"

\- "¡Todas, en lugar de estar gritando, literalmente enfóquense más en pensar donde se pudo haber escondido. Luego decidiremos quien será la primera en tenerlo!"

Su destino había sido sellado, no había lugar para negociaciones.

\- "Jamás me había sentido tan tonto, pero al menos logré tomar mis cosas."

Detrás de él había una mochila llena con muchas de sus cosas. Ropa, juegos, comics, algo de comida y obviamente sin faltar Bun-bun el peluche de conejo, objeto que más atesoraba el muchacho en la vida.

\- "Ahora sólo necesito salir de aquí y llegar lo antes posible a la casa de Clyde."

Durante días, Lincoln estuvo pensando en la excusa perfecta para que ninguna de sus hermanas lo molestara, quedarse en la casa de su mejor amigo sonaba bien, pero obviamente la distancia era muy corta y eso no las detendría. Si es así que tal un viaje, pero eso no cambiaría el problema y aun así, sus padres no podrían costearlo ni mucho menos lo permitirían sí él se fuera por su cuenta.

Entonces que tal juntar viaje con su mejor amigo.

'Ding'

Una idea, difícil de realizar pero cumpliría con su deseo. Llevó tiempo de organizar, trabajo para juntar el dinero y esfuerzo para convencer a su padres y a los de Clyde, pero todo había salido como Lincoln esperaba. Ahora lo único que faltaba era salir de este predicamento.

-"Muy bien, creo que este ducto da hacia la caldera, ahí podré salir por la ventana del sótano, cruzar el patio y saltar la cerca a la casa del señor Grouse."

Lincoln no estaba muy cómodo con la idea de poner un pie sobre la propiedad de su vecino, no sólo por cuestiones éticas; sino más bien el hecho de que si era descubierto por el mismo, comenzaría a gritar exponiendo su ubicación.

Pero lidiar con un enojado señor Grouse era más fácil que con la histeria de sus hermanas.

-"Bien." Ahora que estaba decidido, Lincoln con iniciativa hizo el primer movimiento, pero…

'Bang'

Había caído por una rendija que no había sido bien asegurada.

* * *

 **'Mala suerte o el destino.'**

 **Saludos lectores, no les ha pasado que invierten mucho tiempo en un plan sólo para que al final nada salga como ustedes esperan.**

 **En mi caso esto ya es una maldición que siempre me perseguirá, tanto así que mi única expectativa es saber que algo siempre va a salir mal. El lado positivo es que eso me ayuda a ser más creativo en cuanto a improvisar soluciones ante un problema e incluso anticiparme a ellos.**

 **¿Qué hay de ustedes?**

 **¿Cómo lidiarían con un problema así?**


	3. Capítulo 2 – Un invento revolucionario

**Capítulo 2 – Un invento revolucionario**

 _Parte 1_

-"Ouch, ouch, ouch" Se quejaba el joven mientras se sobaba la parte donde la espalda perdía su nombre.

-"Veo que has hecho un buen trabajo eludiendo a nuestras hermanas hasta este punto mi estimado hermano."

Lincoln preocupado, dirigió su mirada al origen de aquella voz, sólo para encontrarse frente a el una niña pequeña parada sobre un banquillo observando unos planos dibujados sobre una pizarra en la pared, al parecer había caído en el cuarto de sus hermanas más pequeñas.

Y una de esas hermanas no era más que Lisa Loud, una pequeña que pese a su corta edad, se le podría denominar no solamente como la más inteligente de la casa, sino también del país o del mundo talvez. Un intelecto que le ha quitado la cordura a muchos maestros y científicos de las universidades que había visitado para dar conferencias.

Tal existencia se encontraba a unos pasos del chico, el tren de pensamiento de Lincoln se había detenido momentáneamente debido a que a pesar de ser descubierto, ella no mostraba signos de querer atraparlo.

-"Si te estás preguntando por qué no tomo acciones para restringir tu libertad y forzarte a acompañarme como el resto de nuestras hermanas, entonces la respuesta es muy simple." Decía Lisa sin desviar su atención de la pizarra. –"Se debe a que para el experimento de hoy no se requiere de tu asistencia."

Ni una mirada, sólo una respuesta honesta.

En ese momento la mente de Lincoln le decía a cada rato que no debía de preocuparse y que esta era su oportunidad para continuar sin problemas, pero su curiosidad era aún más fuerte.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza la razón de que Lisa le diera más atención a su experimento que al hecho de tener a un conejillo de indias servido en bandeja de plata, ciertamente el realizar experimentos y descubrir el mundo es la razón de ser de Lisa, era algo que se había dado por hecho desde hace tiempo.

Pero entonces, ¿Qué era aquello que acaparaba toda su atención?

Talvez por ser un niño o un joven de su edad, no podía evitar sentir fascinación en lo que su hermanita trabajaba, posiblemente no era nada bueno o algo que a él no le gustaría, pero que importaba, esta clase de curiosidad y descubrimientos son lo que hace que el mundo de cada quien continúe girando.

-"¿En qué trabajas ahora Lisa?" Preguntó Lincoln.

Por un breve instante Lisa se giró para ver a su hermano, tal acción por parte de él era muy rara, normalmente todos se dirigían a ella para que detuviera lo que estuviera haciendo por el bien de la familia… y la casa, o regañarla por haberlos utilizado en sus experimentos sin su permiso.

'Que el muestre interés…' Lisa parpadeo unos momentos y luego mostro una sonrisa.

-"Me alegra que preguntes Lincoln."

De un pequeño salto Lisa bajo del banquillo y salió corriendo al otro lado del cuarto, dirigiéndose a aquello que estaba cubierto por una sábana. Lisa jaló con fuerza lo que cubría el objeto para revelar un objeto cuyo tamaño casi rozaba con el techo, y al parecer su peso era capaz de abrir un nuevo agujero en la casa de la familia.

La mayor parte de la estructura del objeto o máquina estaba cubierta de metal, parecía una de esas capsulas que utilizaban en las películas de terror y ciencia ficción, donde las personas se metían y luego por más predecible que pudiera ser algo malo ocurría.

'¿Cómo fue que ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta de que eso estaba ahí?' Pensaba desconcertado el chico.

Ciertamente, el que uno acepte con gran facilidad las cosas lo vuelve menos perceptivo.

-"Lincoln, déjame mostrarte el invento que revolucionará la física cuántica tal y como las conocemos."

Extendiendo su pequeño brazo hacia la máquina, Lisa mostraba una cara de triunfo y orgullo.

-"Bien, ¿Y cómo se llama?"

-"Ugh… bueno, aún no he decidido en el nombre."

Decía Lisa mientras se encogía de hombros avergonzada.

Este momento hubiese sido fatal para alguien que estuviera presentando su examen de carrera.

-"Oh! Entonces puedo ayudarte a elegir un nombre." Preguntaba Lincoln mientras levantaba su mano con emoción.

-"Si… no lo creo."

Ahora la bajó lentamente en decepción.

-"Ehem, continuando. Esta máquina será capaz de revelar los orígenes de nuestro universo y la existencia misma al entender directamente el comportamiento de las partículas a escalas nanométricas y…"

Lincoln sólo podía asentir con la cabeza mientras aplaudía ligeramente.

-"No entendiste nada ¿Verdad?"

-"Sólo si lo explicas de una manera más sencilla."

'Sigh' –"Lincoln, ¿algunas vez has escuchado la paradoja de Schrödinger?, establece a partir de un experimento mental que todo objeto puede estar influenciado por dos estados a la vez, pero eso es sólo hasta que nuestra percepción se enfoca en él. Por ejemplo, lanzas una moneda al aire y la atrapas, pero al hacerlo no sabes si cayó cara o cruz; y sólo lo descubrirás al abrir las palmas y ver el resultado, pero antes de eso la moneda será cara y cruz al mismo tiempo."

-"¿Eso es posible?" Saltó el chico conmocionado por la explicación, sorprendiendo también a la pequeña genio.

-"Desde el punto de vista de la lógica y el sentido común humano, no lo es; pero la mecánica cuántica dice que sí."

-"Entonces esta máquina…"

-"Será capaz de comprobar si la dualidad de dichos estados es posible."

Increíble, era la única con la que Lincoln podía describir lo que estaba sucediendo, sí la máquina de Lisa era capaz de hacer eso entonces las posibilidades que se abrirían frente a ella y el mundo serían incontables.

-"Sí todo sale de acuerdo a mis expectativas incluso el viaje entre dimensiones o el tiempo serían posibles."

-"Espera, ¿qué no inventaste ya un aparato que te permite viajar entre dimensiones?"

-"¡Silencio Homo-stupidus!"

Gritó Lisa mientras su cara se ponía toda roja e inflaba ligeramente las mejillas.

Lincoln se sorprendió por tal muestra de emoción de su hermana, al parecer había llegado al límite de su paciencia.

-"Ehem, ahora Lincoln, serás el primer testigo en presenciar el inicio de una nueva era."

Lisa comenzó a manipular una computadora conectada a la máquina, probablemente haciendo las configuraciones necesarias para que esta funcione, luego se dirigió a una mesa tomando un pequeño dispositivo que se encontraba sobre esta y disponiéndose a colocarlo dentro de la máquina.

-"Un momento, ¿Por qué construiste esta cosa tan grande si sólo la ibas a probar con algo tan pequeño?" Pregunto desconcertado Lincoln.

-"Bueno, si vas a construir una máquina que cambiará el futuro. Mejor que sea imponente y no algo que se podría confundir fácilmente con un microondas"

No importa cuánto tiempo pase, nadie sería capaz de entender el orgullo de un genio.

* * *

 _Parte 2_

-"Esta es Lisa Loud iniciando las pruebas para la comprobación de la existencia de la dualidad de estados, teniendo como presente y testigo a Lincoln Loud. Primera entrada de la bitácora del experimento número 83-1a." Decía Lisa mientras sujetaba una grabadora en su mano.

Había llegado el momento, justo cuando Lisa y Lincoln se preparaban para el mayor evento.

'BAM'

La puerta de la habitación se había abierto de manera violenta rebelando a cada una de las hermanas.

-"¡Chicas!" Exclamo Lincoln –'Me había olvidado completamente de ellas.'

-"¡Por fin te encontramos, ahora deja de correr y cumple con lo que prometiste!"

Lynn se acercaba amenazadoramente hacía Lincoln, pero este sólo podía retroceder lentamente.

-"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Estamos presenciando uno de los momentos más grandes, sí sólo van a causar problemas será mejor que salgan de aquí ahora mismo."

Lisa se interpuso entre las chicas y Lincoln… o más bien entre ellas y su máquina.

-"Lo haremos hasta que literalmente nos llevemos al torpe con nosotras" Dijo Lori con un tono algo irritado.

Nervioso por lo que sería de él, Lincoln trató de correr y escabullirse para salir de la habitación sólo para que la salida fuese bloqueada por las hermanas, en ese momento Lana salto hacía el para tratar de derribarlo a lo que Lincoln respondió dando un salto hacia atrás. Pero este sólo resulto en una mala acción ya que al aterrizar sus piernas se enrollaron con las azas de la mochila, la cual también olvidó que estaba ahí al caer.

-"¡Lincoln, cuidado!" Gritó Lisa entendiendo perfectamente lo que iba a suceder, pero era muy tarde.

Perdiendo el equilibrio, Lincoln retrocedió hasta caer dentro de la máquina y golpeándose la cabeza, la súbita acción causo que la máquina accidentalmente cerrara la puerta y comenzara el proceso que permanecía en espera.

Todas quedaron conmocionadas, ninguna podía entender lo que había sucedido y cada acción se repetía en sus cabezas para saber qué había pasado.

Lisa rápidamente salió de su trance y se apresuró en apagar la máquina la cuál tardo unos segundos en hacerlo, tiempo que le pareció haber sido una eternidad para la joven genio.

Al abrirse la puerta, un espeso vapor blanco salió de la misma impidiendo saber lo que había sucedido, Lisa se acercó lentamente a la máquina. –"¿Lincoln?" Fue lo único que logró salir de su boca, el miedo la carcomía temiendo presenciar que lo peor le había ocurrido a su hermano.

-"Lincoln." Dijo nuevamente con una voz más fuerte.

Cuando empezaba a perder la esperanza y pequeñas lágrimas se formaban alrededor de sus ojos, escuchó.

-"Ughh… ¿Sí?"

De repente una figura comenzó a emerger de la máquina, sus pasos sonaban débiles como si hubiera bajado de su primera vez en una montaña rusa. Al disiparse el vapor lograron notar las características de dicha figura.

Su estatura era media, pelo tan blanco como la nieve, tenía pecas en ambas mejillas y lo que parecía ser un diente astillado; lentamente todas comenzaros a reconocer estos rasgos y la alegría comenzó a inundarlas, o al menos eso fue hasta que empezaron a detectar algo más.

Aunque su estatura era media, la complexión de su cuerpo era mayor al que recordaban sobre todo en los brazos y piernas. Así mismo la ropa que vestía, no era la usual playera de polo naranja y jeans azules, sino más bien un uniforme deportivo similar al de Lynn sólo que los colores rojo y blanco estaban invertidos a los de ella; además sus ojos daban un aura más de intimidación que de debilidad.

Justo cuando trataban de entender lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, una nueva figura salió de la máquina esta vez con las misma características pero con la diferencia de que la ropa que portaba era diferente; parecía vestir un traje formal que normalmente usaría un profesor y encima una pulcra bata de laboratorio, llevaba puestos unos anteojos y al parecer no tenía el diente astillado como el anterior.

Tan rápido como apareció el segundo, una tercera figura emergía causando una mayor impresión al verlo. Vestía un chaleco sobre una camisa violeta, pantalones formales de color negro y rayos de colores adornaban algunas de las puntas de su pelo.

Todas quedaron paralizadas, no entendían exactamente qué estaba pasando o si por lo menos estaba pasando en realidad, si era así sólo podían esperar para que esto terminara pero nuevamente sus expectativas habían sido traicionadas.

Una cuarta figura comenzaba a hacerse notar pero a diferencia de los otros tres, este salió de la máquina con mayor vigor.

-"!Oh sí, no sé qué sucedió nene pero fue genial!" Dijo mientras continuaba con una carcajada.

Esta figura ahora vestía una chaqueta de cuero con el estampado de una calavera, jeans, botas negras y una playera; la mitad de su pelo era blanco mientras que la otra mitad había sido teñida de morado y en sus hombros colgaba una guitarra eléctrica.

Finalmente como respondiendo a sus deseos, ninguna nueva figura emergió de la máquina pero eso no compensaba con los cuatro individuos que se encontraban frente a ellas.

-"¿Lincoln?" Pregunto levemente Lisa.

Y al unísono.

-"¿Qué quieres?" Respondió uno de mala gana.

-"A tu servicio." Respondió de manera cortés.

-"Hola, hola." Respondió con un tono amable.

-"¡Ese es mi nombre nena!" Respondió con la misma vigorosidad que antes.

Por primera vez en su vida, Lisa anhelo que hubiese en ese momento alguien lo suficientemente inteligente para explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo ya que no daba crédito a lo que veía, cuatro Lincolns yacían parados frente a ella.

Pero le era muy difícil saber si alguno de ellos era el Lincoln que conocía.

* * *

 **'¡Cuatro Lincolns! Y yo que creí que esto no podría ser más raro.'**

 **Saludos lectores, ¿qué piensan de esta nueva historia?**

 **Tras leer este capítulo, ya se están dando una idea de lo que tal vez esté sucediendo; y para los que no, les cuento. Esta historia es la contratarte de mi fic 'Encuentro con mi reflejo', ahora desde el punto de vista de las hermanas de Lincoln ante lo sucedido.**

 **Originalmente planeaba subir esta historia después de terminar el anterior dicho, pero al pensar en ideas me di cuenta que estoy dejando demasiados huecos. Así que la mejor solución era el de trabajar con los dos títulos a la vez (no se porque, pero estoy teniendo un mal presentimiento).**

 **Antes de terminar, los dejo con este pensamiento.**

 _ **'Puedes ver tu mano y esta no se moverá.**_

 _ **Puedes pensar que tu mano se mueve, pero tampoco se moverá.**_

 _ **Sólo se moverá, cuando decidas hacerlo.'**_

 **Espero que lo reflexionen muy bien antes de que empiecen a comer las doce uvas.**

 **En fin, les deseo que pasen un buen año nuevo a lado de su familia o junto a aquellos que quieren, y que este 2018 sea un buen año para todos.**


End file.
